


Good Guy: Part 2 "Mr. Villain"

by heatherlynn22



Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, F/M, First time anal, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherlynn22/pseuds/heatherlynn22
Summary: Jensen spends the night trying to prove to Quinn that he’s not such a “good guy” after all.





	

## 

After an evening of singing and dancing, Cooper and Jackson were exhausted. As usual, Jensen and Quinn played rock paper scissors to decide who was going to give the boys a bath and put them to bed. She had a feeling that Jensen always played to lose. This was the only issue where she ever saw him happily accept defeat.

He was such a hands on step dad, she thought that it was adorable, that he pretended like he wasn't. When work wasn't pulling him away all over the world, he tried so hard to make up for the time he lost with them. He was so good to her and the boys. 

She cleaned up the kitchen after dinner and was on her way to grab her book and quickly say goodnight to the Cooper and Jack, when she saw Jensen carefully sneaking out of the boys bedroom.

"Did they go down okay?" she whispered.

"Oh yeah, no worries." Jensen stuffed his hands in his pockets and tried not to look too proud of himself.

Quinn peeked around his broad shoulders and found her two little angels fast asleep in their twin beds. She covered her big smile with her hand and raised her eyebrows playfully at Jensen as he softly closed their door.

"You must have worn them out teachin' 'em all your moves today. You guys were adorable." she lovingly beamed.

Jensen shrugged his shoulders and smiled his sweet shy smile. Those familiar butterflies came back in Quinn's stomach. She stared at his lips and licked her own. He had no idea how wonderful he was, but she had every intention of showing him. Her heart swelled just looking at him.

"You're such a good guy, Jake."

"Oh come on. _'Good guys finish last'_ right? Is that the way the saying goes? I'm not _always_ a good guy." He narrowed his eyes and slowly sauntered towards her. "....I can be bad sometimes." He held on to her hips and pushed her gently against the wall.

Quinn rolled her eyes and puffed out a little laugh. Jensen was a lot of things but a bad boy was not one of them and she liked it that way. Other then trying to get him to hang his wet towels up, there wasn't much that she would change about him.

 _"Heeeey."_   Jensen whined when she didn't look convinced. He tightened his grip on her hips to show that he was serious. "I can be bad."

"Really?" she softly challenged. "I don't buy it."

"Oh yeah." He gave her a sly wolfish grin. "I'm bad baby! _'Don't cha know I'm bad, I'm bad..'"_

Quinn giggled and covered his mouth his her fingers when he broke out into the Michael Jackson song. She was worried he'd wake up the kids since they were both still standing in front of their door.

Jensen's eyes darkened and he grabbed her wrist and bite down softly on her finger tips. Never in her life did the feeling of teeth biting down softly onto her flesh turn her on until she met this man. She loved how they shared and explored their kinks with each other.

Quinn looked into his eyes and felt a flush rush over her skin. She started to pant and watched his pupils dilate as she held his intense gaze. Christ, he could go from playful to sexy in seconds, and take her right along with him.

"Show me." she desperately breathed out her words.

Her fingertips were still in his mouth, he swirled his tongue around them and the sensation made her pussy tingle and clench. His plump pillowy bottom lip felt amazing against her fingers. She wanted badly to run her tongue along it and taste it.

"Show me how bad you are." she snaked her free hand around the back of his neck and tried to pull him down towards her mouth.

Jensen stood strong, denying her a kiss but bit down harder on her fingers. He was well aware of how much biting her turned her on, and was more then willing to play along. 

She whimpered and felt her knees get weak. She was getting so wet, the sensation made her press her thighs together and squirm.  

He groaned in response, and she could feel the vibrations in her fingertips. He let her fingers slowly fall from his mouth and placed both hands on the wall on either side of her head and pressed his forehead against hers.

"How about I wear you out now, huh?" Jensen ran his nose over hers and felt her panting breaths against his face. He was already rock hard, and pressed his erection against her leg so she could feel it too.

Jensen was surrounded by her sweet perfume. She always smelled like coconuts and vanilla, it fed a hunger inside him that was impossible to ignore.

If she didn't stop panting like that, there was a very good chance he was going to rip her clothes off and fuck her right there in the middle of the hallway.

His heart was pounding in his chest, with every passing second he watched her respond to him, it started to seem like a great fucking idea.

"You gotta catch me first big guy!" Quinn's tone completely changed and she swiftly ducked under his arm and dodged out of his grasp.

He puffed out a loud laugh and shook his head. This was going to be fun.

Quinn joyfully ran down the hall and into the living room. He chuckled at her dorkiness and gave her a head start before he chased after her.

"You have no idea what a turn on this is babe." he called out towards the living room.

"Hmmm...You like the chase bad boy?" she teased.

"Hey! Who you callin' boy!" he mocked offence.

Jensen could hear her laughter coming from the kitchen and wondered what she was up to.

"You gunna catch me and teach me a lesson?" she challenged.

" _Ohhhh_... the things I'm gunna do to you QBall." he rubbed his hands together and tried to put his game face on but he couldn't stop smiling. "Silly girl. You can't hide from..."

"Pew Pew!" Quinn interrupted his speech by popping her head out from around the corner with her hands clasped together like a gun and pretended to shoot him. Then, like a flash, she ducked back into the kitchen.

She wanted to play and he was more than willing to join in. Fuck he loved his life with her. Jensen wondered when all of the boring mundane domestic stuff was going to start? He loved that his girl always lived for a good time and never took herself too seriously. Life with Quinn just got better and better.

"I think you have bitten off more then you can chew pretty girl." he playfully warned.

" _Reeeally?_ Have I now? Bad _BOY!_ "

She was giggling and Jensen was finding it hard to keep his ultra serious comic villain voice. He cleared his throat and tried to get into character.

"Oh just you wait. I'm a dangerous villain on a mission to have my wicked with you." He stalked closer and closer to the kitchen.

Quinn had stopped laughing and taunting him and he was wondering if he had fucked up somehow. Maybe the dumb voice he was using sounded lame and she wasn't in the mood anymore?

"Come and get it then, Mr. Villain." she seductively teased. 

A slow smile stretched across his face. She sounded so fucking sexy, he couldn't wait to touch her.

Jensen considered for a second that maybe she was laying a trap. It wouldn't be the first time he got shot by a water gun or a nerf gun when they played around like this. He looked around the living room and didn't see any missing pillows. Those were usually her weapons of choice. His chick was absolutely deadly with a throw pillow.

He pressed his back against the doorframe in a defensive manoeuvre and held his hands together as a gun the same way she did. He tried to sound as serious and official as he could and called out into the kitchen.

"Surrender now Ms. Andrews, and I promise I'll go easy on ya!"

" _Awww. We can't have thaaaat_...." she softly purred.

He was a little taken back by the change in her tone of voice, and was puzzled when felt something hit his leg.

It was her shirt.

"We can't have what?" Jensen pick it up off the floor and felt his heart pounding against his chest.

He pressed the soft material to his face and smelled Quinn's sweet perfume. He was so hungry for her, it felt like there was fire flowing through his veins.

"There's no way I want you to go easy on me, Mr. Villain." she stately softly in her sexy voice.

Jensen rounded the corner and saw Quinn sitting on the kitchen island. She was a vision with her large perfect breasts practically spilling out of her pink lace bra and her cute little camo printed panties.

She was sitting up straight, trying to look as innocent and lady like as possible given her state of undress. She draped one of her long legs over the other and tried to keep a straight face as Jensen gawked at her. 

"Jesus Christ, Q."

Quinn broke character and smiled proudly hearing the awe in his voice. His shocked expression was adorable. She was silently patting herself on the back. The way that he looked at her made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. Quinn truly hoped that she could make him feel half as special as he made her feel. She was so excited and was up for the challenge. 

Jensen slowly licked his lips and made his way over to her. He softly ran his large hands up her bare thighs. He was being so gentle, it puzzled her for a moment. Where was her dangerous villain?

She uncrossed her legs and made room for him to stand between them and enjoyed the warmth of his hands. She was aching for him to touch her everywhere. He smelled so good, she felt a little drunk on him.

"Are you going to show me how bad you are, J?" she whispered.

He stared into her cleavage, while a sly smile crossed his face.

"Is that what you want?" Jensen's blue eyes met hers and the raw passion Quinn found in them made her heart skipped a beat. "You want me to be bad?"

All she could do was nod her head slowly. Quinn was completely under his spell. It was hard to tell who was seducing who.

The dark smirk he gave her, made her inner walls clench. Desire was swirling in her belly. She bit her lip and tried not to moan. Her panties were ruined at this point and he had barely touched her.

Jensen took a step back and in one fluid motion peeled his t-shirt off.

Quinn licked her lips and stared at the sculpted muscles along his chest and stomach. Jensen's adonis was peaking out from his low hung jeans and his abs flexed when he dropped his t-shirt unceremoniously on the kitchen floor.  Quinn needed to get her mouth on his chest and feel his soft chest hair against her face.

But Jensen stood there unmoving, assessing her. The tease was almost too much, she needed his hands on her body. Quinn could feel her heart racing in her chest, she was burning for him.

"Take it off."  Jensen motioned to her bra with his chin. His deep voice was almost dismissive in tone.

This was a different Jensen. He wanted to play along and try to be her bad boy dom for the night. Quinn was curious to see how far he wanted to take it. Jensen was rough at times, but those times were rare. 

"You do it." she challenged him.

Jensen puffed out a dark sinister laugh and shook his head. He stepped towards her and took his glasses off. She was testing him and he loved it. He pressed his forehead firmly against hers and Quinn pressed back against him. Even in character he couldn't help but be vocal as hell when a deep long groan came from the back of his throat. She loved it.

Quinn could feel his body heat and the warm of his breath on her skin. She was about to wrap her arms around him and forget about the game and end the tease, but he swiftly without warning, grabbed her hair at the nape of her neck and sharply pulled her chin up.

She gasped in surprise. She was so turned on, for a second there she wanted him to pull even harder.

"I wanna see those fuckin' tits, baby." Jensen growled through his teeth. "Take it the fuck off!" he ordered. 

Quinn trembled feeling and felt his forceful words against her bare neck. She tried to up the ante and pull away from him but he held on tighter to her hair.

"Don't make me ask again."

"Holy Shit."

Jensen almost burst out laughing at her reaction. He pressed his lips together and looked away for a second. He was proud of himself for keeping a straight face because she was hilarious. Quinn liked it rough from time to time, but  it was never really his thing. In the heat of the moment things might happen, but it was never planned out, like this was. He was happy to play along and have some fun with her, Quinn has indulged in some of his kinks as well. Trying to make her happy was such an honest reflex to him.

Quinn was enjoying was his super sexy bad boy persona, and was very impressed with how he was doing so far. She trusted him completely, and would be satisfied with him any way she could get him. A moan escaped her lips when she feel his impressive erection press up against her dangling leg. She could wait to get him in her mouth.

Jensen tightened his grip on her hair and dove for her exposed neck. He kissed and sucked along her throat and collar bone while she squirmed under the scratch of his beard. As ticklish as his beard was, she still pushed her body against him, greedy for more. 

The low mewling noses she was making were driving him crazy. Hearing her pleasure always turned in him in a powerful way. Her hands went behind her back and unclasped her bra while he tasted her skin. The straps fell loose on her shoulders and she let it fall to the ground beside his t-shirt.

Once he was aware that she had obeyed his command, his hands went straight to her full breasts. He roughly squeezed and kneaded them, pushing her back and away from him. He paid close attention to her nipples, twisting and pinching them both at the same time to make them hard. It was almost painful, but she threw her head back and leaned into his hands. She wanted more. He was trying to pace himself, but the louder she moaned the harder his dick got, and he was currently straining uncomfortably inside his jeans.

Jensen grabbed her hair again and forced her chin to stay pointed to the ceiling. He raked his teeth against her neck, knowing it would make her lose her mind. At first, he was trying not to leave marks, but then she wrapped her long legs around his waist and frantically tried to unbutton his jeans and Jensen lost control. He was sure, he had marked her by the time he remembered where he was.

"Do you want me to fuck you here in the kitchen?" He asked into her bare shoulder. He raised his head and left a series of soft soothing kisses where red marks were already forming along Quinn's neck. 

"Fuck me where ever you like." She finally got his pants open and smiled triumphantly when his impressively large cock sprung free. "I'm all yours, Mr. Villain."

Quinn took him in her hand and started to stroke his velvety smooth cock. Jensen watched her face as she was seemingly mesmerized by the slow hand job she was giving him. He raised her chin up as she continued to stroke him. Quinn's big blue eyes met his, and so much was said between them without words. His eyes communicated the obvious. He wanted her and he belonged only to her.

Quinn smiled when she felt a drop of precum leak. She took her thumb and swirled it around the head of cock, then stuck her thumb in her mouth to taste him. She closed her eyes and moaned in delight.

Jensen's eyes widen slightly, then he remembered that he was the one that was supposed to be in control.

"Damn right you're mine." he groaned through his teeth.

He grabbed her by her hips and yanked her off the kitchen island. She was impressed with his manhandling as he and spun her around so that her back to his chest. Jensen made sex so much damn fun. He pushed his hips into her and pinned her against the island, pressing his hard cock against her.

Quinn reached her arm up behind her and pulled him down to her by the back of his neck. She hadn't had her fill yet of his full pouty lips and the scratch of his beard. She couldn't care less what her skin looked like in the morning. Jensen took the hint and wasted no time leaving a trail of wet kisses down the side of her neck and down her shoulders.

Quinn moaned his name and called out, everything that she feeling was so intense. Jensen's strong hands squeezed her breasts hard and he pushed her against the countertop. She loved it when he was like this, his hunger was feeding hers. She pushed her ass against him and he pinned her back in place, but she reused to play nice and continued to squirm and roll her hips into him.

"You're such a bad girl, aren't cha." he admonished and bit the back of her shoulder harder than he ever has before. 

She groaned and called out as the sensations flowed through her. Jensen held her tight against him and licked the sting away. He then pressed his lips over the mark until she stopped shaking. He hoped that he hadn't hurt her, but by judging by her reaction he wondered if she could come from biting alone. 

"Stay still, baby." Jensen's voice felt like warm velvet and she whimpered and nodded her head in agreement.

"Good girl." he praised behind her ear.

He snaked his arm around her and slipped his hand into her cute little camo printed panties. He couldn't help but feel a swell of pride. They were soaked.

"Fuck Q. You love all this kinky shit huh?"

"Look who's talkin'?" Quinn teased and wiggled her butt against his cock.

He tried not to laugh, and growled playfully instead. He yanked down her panties and she let them fall to her feet. Quinn smiled to herself and tried to brace herself for what he had planned for her. 

The cocoon like feeling of Jensen's body heat vanished as he stepped away from her and dropped to his knees. He reached up and pressed the palm of his hand against her back and made her bend over the granite countertop. Then, without making his intentions known, he spread her ass cheeks apart and his wet open mouth kissed and sucked at her pussy.

"Shit! Yes baby..." Quinn's hands splayed across the marble countertop and her nipples brushed against the cold surface as he hummed into her.

He quickly lapped up as much of her arousal as he could and continued to moan his approval. All the while, his strong hands kneaded both of her ass cheeks.

"Fuck you taste so good." he stated emphatically and continued to eat her.

All she could do was moan when he pressed his face deep into her centre. She felt his pointed tongue reach deep inside of her, trying to go as far as he could get. He fucked her with his tongue and moaned into her. She felt every single vibration coming from the back of his throat. He was worshipping her with his mouth, exploring and tasting every inch. He was so enthusiastic, she felt her legs start to shake.

When Jensen got like this she knew that he ate her for his pleasure. It was so intimate and emotionally intense, but she surrendered to him and enjoyed it. He kept groaning as if she was the most delicious thing he's ever tasted. His lips and tongue were so determined and skillful, she was in bliss.

He flattened his tongue and licked all the way up to her asshole and she couldn't help but jump and buckle in surprise.

"You okay?" he asked as he wiped his face.

"Uh huh. I'm just peachy."

"Want me to stop?" he smirked and slowly ran his lips over the back of her thighs.  

"Fuck babe, I never want you to stop." Her voice sounded funny with her cheek pressed against the counter.

She heard his sexy chuckle behind her, then felt a sharp slap to her ass.

"Let's get outta here."

He rubbed where he spanked her and got up off the floor. She felt his tongue run up her spine mixed with a series of wet kisses.

"You look so fuckin' beautiful bent over like this Quinn. I love that ass of yours."

She got up and pushed the rest of his jeans down. He struggled for a moment but managed to kick them off.

"Bedroom?" she asked coyly as she slowly stroked his warm hard length.

Jensen leaned against the wall, it was now his turn to surrender to her.

"Beds are nice." his eyes rolled back in his head and he pushed his cock into her hand. "I gotta fuck you."

"In a minute. I wanna suck you first, baby." She drop to her knees and quickly took him into her mouth.

He groaned and instinctively pushed deep into her mouth. She took him to the back of her throat and let him thrust. He knew her limits well and she trusted him not to gag or choke her. His thrusts started off slow, but then sped up with her encouragement.

Hearing him moan and grunt turned her on so powerfully, she loved being his. She relaxed her throat and successfully controlled her gag reflex in the hopes of taking him in deeper. Hearing his desperate noises added fuel to her fire and she wanted desperately to please him.

Testing her limits was making Quinn so wet. She started to rubbed her clit and moaned with his cock in her mouth. It didn't take long to feel her own orgasm building.

Jensen kept his eyes closed but ran his fingers through her soft hair. Fucking her mouth was too good, he tried to remember where he was. He slowed down his thrusting and tried to savour the moment. But she picked up where he left off and bobbed her head quickly and matched his previous speed. She was almost rougher than he was.

He gazed down at her through his eyelashes and she looked up and swirled her tongue around his broad tip. Once he saw that she was fingering herself, his eyes went wide. He was at her mercy. There was nothing that he loved more then watching her touch herself.

"Fuck, don't stop baby. You have no idea how fuckin' hot that is."

She bobbed her head fast and doubled her efforts. Every time she gives him head he swears that it's the sexiest thing that he's ever seen, and this time was no exception. If she didn't stop soon, he knew that he was going to come in her mouth.

"Bedroom." His rich and commanding voice surprised her and she let go of him with a wet pop. She was a little sad, she loved working him over with her mouth.

Jensen wasted no time, and yanked Quinn up by her arm and threw her over his shoulder.

"Caveman!" She squealed and tried not to laugh too loud as they sailed passed the boys room. She was impressed with how fast Jensen could run with her on his shoulder. She figured he must be highly motivated.

"I'm a big bad villain remember?" He puffed out a laugh and smacked her ass again before he threw her on their bed with a bounce.

Their dogs, Duke and Daisy, got the hint and jumped off the bed and went to look for better accommodations elsewhere.

Quinn giggled and brushed the hair off her face just in time to watch him spread her thighs apart and settle between her legs.

Jensen licked his lips and she knew what was coming. She knew all too well what that dark look in eyes meant, and it took her breath away every single time. He was determined to make her lose control and scream for him.

"Have I ever told you, you have the prettiest pussy I've ever seen?" he praised with a dark sexy smirk. 

He got to work and pressed two fingers slowly inside her and pumped and scissored them gently. He studied her reaction and was delighted to find her so wet and ready.

"Come 'er and help me. Rub your clit for me, finish what you started in the kitchen."

She held his gaze and did what he asked. He watched her carefully and fingered her harder and faster.

"I love how hot and wet you get, baby. Keep looking at me."

"Fuck J." Quinn bit her bottom lip and tried to obey, but it was hard not to close her eyes in bliss. 

Jensen looked into her eyes and ran his free hand over her thighs. He smirked when she started to tremble under his touch.

Their fingers worked in unison. He spread her wetness over her clit and studied her reactions. He was a quick study, and learning how to get Quinn off was his favorite subject. He took all of his cues from her and loved how she responded to him.

"Baby...you're gunna make me come." Quinn panted and moaned and rubbed her clit faster. Her release felt so close.

She almost wanted to look away from him. Having Jensen look at her like that was almost more intimate then having him fuck her senseless.

" _WE_ are making you come... and that's the whole fuckin' point, beautiful. Let go and come for me, I wanna watch you."

Jensen hooked his fingers and raked them over her g spot. She closed her eyes and felt her orgasm wash over her like a tidal wave. She could barely breath but still managed to called out his name.

He licked his fingers clean and watched her until breathing return to normal.

"That good, huh?" he teased. "Wanna try something new?" 

Jensen had crawled up her body and was speaking into the side of her neck. He waited for her to respond, and kissed and sucked down her throat, then along her collarbone.

"Hmmmm. What did you have in mind, Mr. Villain?" Quinn smiled and kissed his temple. She just came so hard, she still felt like she was glowing.

Jensen propped himself up on top of her and snaked his hand between their bodies. He kissed her lips softly while he collected some of her wetness and spread it down further across her asshole.

He repeated this motion over and over again, making his intentions clear. He looked her in eye and rubbed circles around her tight ridges and judged her reaction. She seemed to enjoy it.

"That?" Quinn moaned her question and felt his finger press down a little harder.

"We don't have to-" he tried to downplay what he was suggesting. 

"I'm so game babe." she cut him off quickly and kissed his lips.

"Seriously?" He was puzzled that she had so quickly agreed. "Wait. Have you ever done..."

"Anal. Use your big boy words. The word is anal." she giggled

He just tried to eat her ass out in the kitchen and now he looked so shy. She couldn't have been more smitten with him.

"...and yes babe I have. Don't look so shocked." 

Jensen looked so confused and lost, like an adorable little puppy. 

 "It's been years though..." she continued "It really feels like a lifetime ago, but I remember that I didn't hate it. I'm down if you are. I thought we talked about all this stuff?"

"Dude, I would have remembered, trust me." he added dryly.

Quinn knew that Jensen hated talking about any of her past relationships. Maybe she never brought it up?

"Did you still want to?" Somehow the shoe felt like it was on the other foot, and she was now trying to coax him into it.

He rested his chin between her breasts and looked her in the eye. She was dying to know what he was thinking.

"Don't laugh okay."

"Of course not my love."

Quinn ran her hands over his shoulders and biceps, trying to reassure him and put him at ease.

"Well...I've actually never done it before."

"Never?" 

She was true to her word and didn't laugh. But he said nothing about smiling. She wasn't expecting this kind of news. This was amazing.

"Look, it's not like I've never asked or tried before. I just haven't been with a chick that was into it..." Quinn was smiling and he felt her trying to suppress her giggles. "Hey! No laughing punk!"

"Shh!" she beamed. Her bright smile was infectious and Jensen started to smirk back at her. "I'm not laughing at you babe. This is awesome. This is something special we can do together."

"Special? Special for me maybe, you've apparently-"

Quinn rolled her eyes and cut him off by kissing him quickly. She didn't want Jensen to finish his sentence and more than likely ruined the moment. It's been years since she's had anal sex, but she remembered not hating it entirely. She had a feeling that with Jensen it would be even better then she remembered.

She wiggled out from underneath him and felt his eyes stalk her naked body as she walked into their ensuite bathroom.

He waited for her on the bed and heard some drawers opening and stuff being moved around. He rolled over onto his back and tugged on his cock a few times. He couldn't believe this was happening. He should have brought this up ages ago.

"Ah Ha!..." she called out happily from the bathroom.

Jensen felt something land beside him on the bed and she crawled up his body.

"...Lube I got from that bachelorette party I went to last month." Quinn couldn't stop smiling, she loved finding new ways to love Jensen.

He was amused with her and puffed out a laugh. "You look really happy about this..."

"Would it be better if I didn't want to?"

"Naw. I'm just nervous." he sighed. "I've only ever watched porn, ya know."

Quinn stretched out on top of him and kissed the inside of his neck. She loved him so much for being nervous.

"We don't have to if you don't want to. You know that right?"

Jensen puffed out a little chuckle and looked into her big blue eyes. He loved her so much it made his chest ache. 

"I know. I want to. I'm the one that brought it up, silly. I just want it to be good...for both of us."

"It will be. You just have to listen to me. You're already really good at that."

He ran his hands up and down her bare back while she kissed his neck and nuzzled into his chest. He took a deep loud breath and squeezed her ass hard with both hands then all of his muscles flex as he flipped them both over.

He rested most of his body weight on her and kissed her forehead. 

"Flip over babe." he asked against her head.

He gave her room to move and had the cutest smirk on his face. She couldn't believe how excited she was to share this with him.

As she turned over onto her stomach, he folded his pillow and placed it under her stomach. She wiggled into the bed and got comfortable on her knees. Her butt was up high in the air and she could practically hear him smiling as he positioned himself behind her. 

Jensen brushed her long hair off her shoulders and his strong hands rub down her back. He was trying to relax her, but Quinn had a feeling that massaging her was his way of relaxing himself, so she waited patiently and enjoyed it.

Once he was ready, she heard him pop open the container of scented lube.

"Cherry? Really?" he puffed out a nervous laugh.

"Seems fitting, don't cha think?"

He chuckled and gave her ass a playful little smack. Quinn didn't seem tense or hesitant at all, it helped calm his nerves. He smiled and watched her hips slightly wiggle in the air. He shook his head and pressed his lips together. His little freak was actually excited about this, she always made him feel better without even trying.

"Fuck I love that ass."

Quinn pressed up on her elbows and wiggled her ass higher in the air to tease him.

"Come and get it then Mr. Villain!"

Jensen laughed and she felt the bed shift as he walked on his knees towards her. She was expecting him to cover her in the warm liquid, but instead she felt his lips kiss each of her ass cheeks.

"You good? Like for real?"

"Yup. For real J... I'm cool." She nestled her cheek in his pillow and breathed in deep. It smelled like him and the product he used in his hair. She trusted him more than any man she's ever known, she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he loved completely and would do his best to make this a pleasant experience for her. She loved that he was so concerned and took the time to make sure she was okay.

Jensen let out a delighted groan before he pressed his face between her ass cheeks. His beard tickled against her sensitive skin as he licked and circled her tight hole with his pointed tongue. At first it felt awkward and strange. But he made her feel so safe and loved, those feelings of embarrassment faded away as he ate her.

It felt so erotic and exquisite. He wasn't holding back at all. He attacked her with his wet tongue and hummed into her. She tried to control her breathing but was finding it impossible not to pant and moan. He was playing all of her sensitive nerve endings perfectly. She thought she would fall into a million pieces.

But she had to cry out profanities when dug his face in deeper and shook his face from side to side.

"You okay?" he sounded out of breath and wiped his face against her ass.

"Beard." Was the only word she could get out through her panted breaths. Her heart was already beating so fast.

"Gotcha. Sorry babe."

He spread her ass cheeks apart with his hands and and used a flattened his tongue and lap her in a series of long soothing strokes.

"Jesus Christ. That feels so good."

He finally coated her in the warm liquid and she mewed into his pillow. He took his time and massaged her tight muscle with his fingertips.

He pressed one finger inside her a little too quickly, but stopped when she flinched and jumped.

"Shit, sorry...maybe this is a bad idea."

"Shh. I'm okay. Go slow. It's good. Just go slow."

Jensen took her advice and pushed a finger inside her again slowly. She groaned at the foreign sensation and tried to relax. Quinn started to remember that relaxation was the key factor in enjoying this. If she tensed up, it wouldn't work.

He listened to her breathing and her soft moans, and ever so slowly added a second finger. Her muscle stretched and took it better than the first. He took his other hand and rubbed her pussy, hoping to distract her from any discomfort.

"Shit, you're so fucking wet. You like this huh?"

"Yes baby. Keep going. Don't stop."

He continued to finger and prep her. They communicated with each other without hesitation. She let him know when she thought she was ready for his impressively large length.

He pressed the broad head of his cock into her slowly. She tried to relax and breath normally but even then he had to stop and try again. He lovingly rubbed her back and and kissed her shoulders and asked her if she wanted to stop.

"No. Keep trying. More lube maybe?"

"You got it, babe."

Jensen added more to her, too much. Shit. He made a huge mess and hoped that their sheets weren't ruined.

Quinn pressed her lips together and tried not to giggle as she listened to him curse at himself and struggle.

He added more to the palm of his hand and stroked some lube along his cock just to make sure. There was no way he would be able to smell cherries again and not think of this night.

This time is was a lot easier. He pressed inside her ass slowly, pausing every fraction of an inch to see if she was okay.

Quinn made herself relax and it was easier to stretch and accommodate his size. There was a slight uncomfortable burn for a second, but she breathed through it and it became a distant memory. Her sensitive nerve endings were singing. She was right, this was so much better with Jensen. She couldn't wait for him to start truly fucking her.

"Are you okay baby? Does this feel okay?"

"Yes. So good J. You feel perfect."

He seated himself fully inside her and groaned through his teeth. His hands grabbed her hips hard, he had barely moved and he already sounded out of breath.

"Can I move? Are we good?" He didn't mean to sound so desperate, but she felt so tight, it was an amazing feeling. He was trying to hold back for her sake, he'd never forgive himself if he hurt her.

"Yes, please fuck me." He kept his thrusts slow and gentle until Quinn reached behind her and grabbed his thigh and encouraged him to fuck her harder. "I wont break, baby."

He took the hint and groaned his praise.

"You like this? You like me fuckin' your ass baby." His own words spurred him on and he picked up the pace.

The over generous amount of lube that he accidentally used made everything feel wonderful for both of them.

"Yes! Oh my god it's good. So good. So good." she kept chanting over and over again. "Don't stop. Give it to me."

She slid her hand down and rubbed her swollen clit. The sensations were amazing. She felt her orgasm quickly building.

He relished her encouragement and began to pick up his pace considerably. He knew he wasn't going to last long. He couldn't believe how great she felt and hearing her be so vocal turned him in such a primal animalistic way. He fucked her harder once he knew she liked it, he didn't hold back.

"Take it, baby." he growled. 

"Yes, just like that J. Just like that." she panted and mewed and continued to rub her clit.

She was so close, all of her senses seemed to be heightened. Between the two of them, they were generating too much pleasure in her body she couldn't focus on channeling her release. She rubbed her clit faster, but found it almost impossible to concentrate and get there. It wasn't until she felt a solid loud reverberating slap across her ass, that she came with so much force that her vision went blurry. She rode out her orgasm and called out incoherently with a tortured moan.

Jensen followed her a moment later with a series of angry loud grunts. She could barely hear him over her own moans. He repeatedly breathed and huffed out her name as his hot come shot across her ass and lower back in powerful spurts.

Quinn was still feeling the warm waves of her powerful orgasm wash over her when she fell into her pillow. She felt like she could sleep for a week, that was intense. 

"Don't move babe..." Jensen said quickly as he scrambled of the bed.

He quickly headed to their bathroom and Quinn listened to the sink run and the sound of splashing water. He came back a few minutes later with a warm washcloth. His hands felt extra warm and he smelled faintly like her hand soap.

Jensen smiled sweetly as he cleaned and cared for her. He was being so loving and gentle she felt tears form in her eyes.

"Heeeey. Are you okay?" he asked with concern as he brushed some of her dark hair away from her face. He watched at her carefully like he was studying one of his computer programs.

"I'm okay." she sweetly smiled up at him from her pillow. It wasn't a lie, she really was fine. All the preparation before hand served it's purpose and she didn't feel sore at all.  "How are you my love? Are you okay?"

"Are you seriously worried about me right now?" he puffed out a laugh and leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth. His breath smelled like minty toothpaste and listerine.

"Are you sure you're okay babe?" he lovingly smoothed her hair and tucked some behind her ear and she fell in love with him all over again.

"I promise I'm okay. It was nice... It was more than nice actually. You were amazing Jake. I told you. You're great at listening to me, and that's what made it so good."

Jensen looked away and smiled his shy smile.

Fuck, sometimes Quinn was completely taken aback by her heart's capacity to love him. The good in him shined so brightly at times, it was hard for her to completely comprehend how much she loved him for fear of it consuming her whole.

"What about you?" she took his hand and played with his fingers. "Was it as good as you hoped it would be?"

"Naw baby." he stretched out beside her on the bed and pulled her naked body against his own. "It was 100 times better than I thought it would be...you're amazing QBall."

Jensen felt her smile against his chest and squeezed her tighter.

"Do you still think _'good guys finish last?'_ " she asked with a yawn.

"Ha!" he ran his fingers up and down her bare back and pressed his chin to his chest so he could kiss her forehead.

"Good guys _do_ finish last...but only after they make their ladies finish first.... _multiple times_...Imma right?" 

Jensen chuckled at his cheesy joke and waited for Quinn to get it. He pressed his chin to his chest again and looked down at her, but found her sound asleep. He smiled and watched her sleep for a moment, then sighed and pulled the comforter over their bodies.

"It sure doesn't feel like I finish last, not anymore babe." he whispered softly and let his fingers continue to dance across her back. "It feels like I won the fuckin' lottery sometimes... sweet dreams, Q Ball." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read. If I could give you a kudos I would! Any feedback (good or bad) is wonderful.  
> If you liked Jensen & Quinn come and follow me on tumblr at @heather-lynn. I have a lot more fun content there.  
> I also currently post on Wattpad as heather-lynn  
> Love your guts! xo


End file.
